Poison Was The Cure
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: "Draco, você foi o mais doce veneno que eu já provei em toda a minha vida"


Poison Was The Cure

Música da banda Megadeth.

Casal: Draco M./Hermione G.

* * *

I miss the warm embrace I felt

First time you touched me

Secure and safe in open arms

I should have known you'd crush me

A snake you were when we met

I loved you anyway

Somente ele na sala.

O copo meio vazio, meio cheio.

Talvez aquela fosse exatamente a sensação que estivesse penetrada em cada poro do corpo do ex-sonserino.

Não choraria – pelo amor de Merlin, era óbvio que não choraria. Não gritaria de raiva – cansara-se de tentar fazer o mundo escutá-lo. Não riria do destino – milhões de vezes ele o fizera e o destino acabou rindo por último. Não tentaria mudar o curso – todas as histórias dramáticas tinham aquele final, não seria ele a exceção. Não correria, mas não ficaria parado. Não se jogaria, mas não hesitaria.

A dúvida adentrando em cada órgão de seu corpo, fazendo-o teimar de que aquele poderia não ser o fim. Ele a amara e a odiara ao mesmo tempo.

Ele a quisera e sentira repulsa.

Ela o intrigava e ao mesmo tempo parecia ser tão transparente.

Não queria ter que fazer uma escolha, por que tudo não poderia ter dois lados ao mesmo tempo? Talvez duas meias verdades? Não queria que o dia chegasse, mas também não queria que a noite ficasse para sempre. Não queria morrer, mas a vida parecia mil vezes mais complexa.

Ela era uma serpente escondida no corpo de um leão. Quando ele menos esperava, ela dera o bote, arrancando-lhe metade de seu coração com toda a força que conseguira reunir – e ela nem ao menos sabia daquilo.

Um único bilhete parecia adormecer em cima da mesa de Draco:

"_Eu realmente não posso fazer isso."_

Draco sentiu a raiva apoderar-se de si e acabou pegando o pote de vidro ao lado, tacando-o na parede com toda a ousadia que queria ter para enfrentá-la.

Ela era apenas uma sangue- ruim, não seria tão difícil dizer-lhe o que estava preso em sua garganta. Ela era a garota do Potter e do Weasley – pelo amor de Merlin -, deveria nutrir um profundo desprezo por ela.

Os encontros escondidos no Ministério pareciam tão distantes, como se na semana passada não tivessem se encontrado na sala dele.

Os beijos, os carinhos, os sussurros pareciam pertencer a outras pessoas – como se não tivesse sido ele quem fizera todas aquelas ações.

Talvez ela estivesse esperando um _eu te amo_. Como ele não pensara naquilo? Ela era uma mulher, querendo uma vida firme. Talvez quisesse filhos, uma bela casa, um anel de noivado, sogros mais suportáveis que os pais dele, um marido que não fosse odiado por praticamente todo o Ministério.

Argh, aquela palavra lhe trazia desgosto. Ministério, daria de tudo para se demitir e ir procurar por outro emprego, mas não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Estava ali há um ano desde que saíra do antigo escritório e procurava toda semana algum lugar que estivesse contratando um ex-comensal da morte com ficha criminal. Hm... nada fácil.

A Granger tinha razão, aquela não era a vida que ele almejava. Aquela não era uma vida para ele. Era um Malfoy, deveria correr atrás do que queria.

Pegou o casaco jogado de lado e revirou os olhos.

- Eu te odeio, Granger – murmurou antes de aparatar.

Pulling out your poisoned fangs

The venom never goes away

Serpent swims free in my blood

Dragons sleeping in my veins

Jackyl speaking with tongue

Roach egg laying in my brain

Fazia exatamente uma semana. Aquela parecera ser a semana mais árdua e longa que tivera em toda a sua vida. Mudanças, mudanças e mais mudanças.

Abandonou a mansão, comprou outra é claro. Não iria morar em uma casa pobretona como o Weasley gostava.

Largou o emprego, percorrera praticamente toda Londres para procurar algo que aceitasse um Malfoy. Não fora fácil, mas não era uma missão impossível. Finalmente decidiu trabalhar em um escritório de contabilidade bruxo. Dinheiro... hm... só a palavra já lhe agradava.

Visitara o pai na cadeia – adiara aquela visita desde que saíra de Hogwarts, mas não poderia deixá-lo para trás fingindo não existir. Acima de tudo era seu pai e precisava crescer. Arcar com as conseqüências, aceitar o passado que tivera e apenas olhar para o futuro. Não poderia se comportar como uma criança mimada que fugira de casa e se recusava a aceitar a família que tinha. Fazia parte dele, nada poderia mudar aquilo.

"Aqui estão as últimas caixas, Malfoy" falou um homem corpulento enquanto depositava uma caixa no chão da sua nova casa. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou em volta. Suspirou enfim e sorriu satisfeito.

"Obrigado, vocês já estão dispensados."

"Obrigado, senhor."

O homem desapareceu levando consigo todos os colegas que o haviam ajudado na mudança. Finalmente estava em paz, tranqüilo pela primeira vez em anos.

Começou a desempacotar as caixas, pegando cada item e o avaliando para ver se ia fora ou ficava.

Jogou pelo menos metade dos móveis no lixo, querendo que todas as lembranças fossem embora junto a eles. Saiu, comprou outros tantos móveis.

Voltou para casa já à noite e encontrou os elfos correndo de um lado para o outro tentando limpar a bagunça que ele fizera. Como fizera aquela caixa parar em cima da cortina? Realmente, era um mistério.

Bocejou cansado e levou o que restava do seu corpo até a cama. Uma noite de sono o ajudaria a esquecer-se de tudo.

Once stalked beneath your shadow

Sleepwalking to the gallows

I'm the sun that beats your brow in

Til I finally threw the towel in

Never knowing if I'd wake up in a

Whirlpool got

Percebeu que tinha companhia assim que entrou no quarto. Hermione Jane Granger estava parada, sentada em sua cama. Draco a observou por um tempo e apenas acenou com a cabeça enquanto ia para o banheiro.

Lavou o rosto, preparou-se para dormir e voltou para o quarto. A morena continuava sentada em sua cama como se não tivesse se movido em todo aquele percurso dele.

"Vejo que resolveu me escutar" disse Hermione com um sorriso um tanto vitorioso no rosto. Draco ignorou o sorriso, mas não a afirmativa.

"Não, eu me escutei."

Hermione deu uma risada de leve e levantou-se.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que eu fiz" murmurou parecendo envergonhada. Draco estreitou os olhos em sua direção e ela corou. "Se eu não tivesse te largado você estaria acomodado na mesma situação de antes. Estaria trabalhando naquele inferno onde ninguém o suporta, não compraria uma nova casa. Não teria mudado nada da vida miserável que levava."

"Ah, então eu levava uma vida miserável? Engraçado, você parecia gostar dela" alfinetou Draco. "Agora, olha quem fala. Se esconde dos seus amigos enquanto os trai. Não mostra realmente quem é ou o que deseja fazer. Fica indo naqueles jantares da Toca como se estar com o Weasley fosse a melhor coisa do mundo. Eu diria que você faz exatamente as mesmas coisas de dez anos atrás. Isso seria hipocrisia, Granger? Eu não tenho medo de mostrar quem eu sou, ao contrário de você."

Draco pensou ter visto o queixo de Hermione tremer, mas não se importou. Ele já jogara tudo para o alto mesmo, nada o importava.

"Draco" chamou Hermione, baixinho com uma voz desesperada. Draco a olhou de esguelha. Hermione prendeu as lágrimas. "Eu estava com medo." Admitiu e aquilo vez o loiro virar-se para encará-la.

"Medo? De mim?" Perguntou Draco tentando esconder o orgulho ferido de ter sido largado. Hermione abaixou a cabeça.

"Draco, você foi o mais doce veneno que eu já provei em toda a minha vida" começou Hermione encolhendo os ombros. "Eu não sabia como reagir em relação a isso, pareceu se espalhar por todas as minhas artérias e veias, como uma droga que eu quisesse cada vez mais. Eu tive medo de não encontrar o antídoto para combater o que estava sentindo e acabar me entregando de vez. Tive medo do veneno e que eu pudesse morrer por causa dele." Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior e deu uma risada curta. "Tentei me livrar de todo o líquido que parecia penetrar em meu corpo quando estava ao seu lado, mas já era tarde demais. Eu estava infestada e não tinha antídoto que fizesse me livrar da sensação de dor. Você não tem idéia de como doía gostar de você, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia entorpecer cada pedaço do meu corpo querendo mais e mais... Draco, eu te amo."

Draco foi pego de surpresa, sentiu os olhos se arregalarem e a boca se abrir ligeiramente.

"Foi você quem me deixou" disse Draco como se acusasse. Hermione revirou os olhos.

"Para ver se você tomava um rumo na sua vida. E eu estava certa, você tomou. Em menos de uma semana."

Draco sentiu-se contrariado, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer.

"Não foi por você" disse cruzando os braços. Hermione riu com gosto.

"Eu sei."

"Você não parece acreditar."

"Nem você."

Draco tentou reprimir o sorriso, mas não se conteve.

"Eu não quero me casar" disse Draco. Hermione olhou-o sem entender.

"Nesse momento eu também não" contou Hermione como se estivesse revelando um segredo.

"Eu não quero ter filhos" falou Draco teimosamente. Hermione sorriu de lado.

"Talvez mais tarde..."

"Não vou dizer que te amo."

Hermione pensou por alguns segundos.

"Eu não preciso de afirmativas."

"Afirmativas?"

"Suas ações já bastam."

"Vou começar a ser mau com você" disse Draco fazendo Hermione rir.

"Isso não seria exatamente uma novidade" disse Hermione. Ela caminhou até Draco e passou a mão em seu braço. Draco olhou por cima da cabeça da mulher, fingindo não ligar para aquilo. "Vamos Malfoy, chega de brigar."

"Você foi embora."

"Eu voltei."

"O que teria feito se eu tivesse ido embora?"

"Talvez chorado... talvez comido três barras de chocolate."

"Vocês, mulheres, são tão sentimentais."

"E vocês, homens, deveriam aprender a ser que nem a gente. Já experimentou dizer algum sentimento que teve por alguém?" Perguntou Hermione olhando com carinho para Draco. Aprendera a lidar com ele. Draco balbuciou um pouco, mas ao abaixar a cabeça e encontrar os olhos de Hermione, sentiu-se ligeiramente perturbado.

"Pensei que eu fosse morrer" contou Draco apenas murmurando. "Quando você me deixou."

"Pensei que fosse morrer quando lhe entreguei a carta." Contou Hermione suspirando.

"Isso é um tanto complicado." Disse Draco e Hermione concordou. "Seremos sempre sonserino e grifinória, bem e mal, Malfoy e Granger, sangue-puro e sangue-ruim."

Hermione sentiu algumas lágrimas nos olhos, mas não ousou dizer nada. Sabia que aquele relacionamento era complicado e talvez não tivesse futuro.

"Talvez se começarmos de novo" propôs Hermione. Draco pensou por alguns minutos.

"Talvez, mas acho que não." Falou. Hermione enxugou algumas lágrimas que desciam por seu rosto.

"Tenho que ir, Malfoy" murmurou afastando-se. Parou a porta do quarto de Draco e se virou para encará-lo. Tinha um sorriso brincando nos lábios. "Amanhã eu vou a uma cafeteria no centro de Londres, a mesma em que nos encontramos. Quem sabe o destino não te leve até lá?"

Draco riu enquanto via Hermione sair. A morena desapareceu. Sentou-se na cama e passou a mão no rosto.

Quem sabe ele não fosse até lá?

Poderiam ser apenas Draco e Hermione.

Duas pessoas que por um acaso se conheceram em uma cafeteria.

Talvez esse fosse o começo comum que precisassem para que tudo desse certo.

Seriam apenas um homem e uma mulher; um encontro; uma paixão e um papel com o número do telefone dela.

Taste the waters life's abundant

Taste me


End file.
